christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Charlie Brown Christmas
|writer= |release=December 9, 1965 |runtime=25 minutes |rating=TV-G |available=VHS Laserdisc DVD Blu-ray Ultra HD Blu-ray Apple TV Amazon Video}} A Charlie Brown Christmas is the first animated television special based on the popular newspaper comic strip Peanuts by , and also the first Christmas special for the franchise. It was produced and directed by former Warner Bros. and UPA animator Bill Melendez, who also supplied the voice of Snoopy. Originally sponsored by , the special debuted on in 1965, and has been aired during the Christmas season every year since (on CBS through 2000, and on ABC since 2001). The special has been honored with both an Emmy and a Peabody Award. Synopsis It is the Christmas season, but while the rest of the Peanuts gang is out ice skating, Charlie Brown is feeling depressed. He confides this fact to Linus, citing his dismay with the over-commercialization of Christmas and his inability to grasp what Christmas is all about, which Linus dismisses as Charlie Brown's typical behavior at first. Later, Charlie Brown goes to visit Lucy at her psychiatric booth, and she recommends that he direct the school's Christmas pageant in order to lift his spirits. On his way to the auditorium, Charlie Brown finds his dog Snoopy decorating his doghouse for a neighborhood lights and display contest, and is dismayed to see that his own dog has gone commercial. He then runs into his sister Sally, who asks him to write her letter to Santa Claus. When she tells him to put in a request for money ("tens and twenties"), Charlie Brown becomes even more dismayed. ".]] Charlie Brown arrives at the rehearsals, but try as he might, he cannot seem to get control of the situation, as the uncooperative kids are more interested in modernizing the play with dancing and lively music, particularly Schroeder's rendition of "Linus and Lucy." Charlie Brown, on the other hand, is determined not to let the play become commercial and to focus on the traditional side of the story. Thinking the play requires "the proper mood", Charlie Brown decides they need a Christmas tree, so Lucy dispatches Charlie Brown to go get a "big, shiny aluminum tree". Accompanied by Linus, Charlie Brown heads off to the Christmas tree lot and finds a small baby tree which is the only real tree on the lot. Linus is not sure about Charlie Brown's choice, but Charlie Brown is convinced that after decorating it, it will be just right for the play. When they return to the school auditorium with the tree, everybody, especially Snoopy, laughs at Charlie Brown about his choice. Second guessing himself, Charlie Brown begins to wonder if he really knows what Christmas is all about, loudly asking if anyone can tell him what Christmas is all about, to which Linus eloquently responds by quoting the second chapter of the , verses 8 through 14 from the : Charlie Brown now realizes he does not have to let commercialism ruin his Christmas. With a newly found sense of inspiration, he quietly heads home with the tree, deciding to decorate it and show the others it will work in the play. He arrives home to find that Snoopy's doghouse has won first prize in the decorating contest. But when he places a shiny red ornament from the doghouse onto his tree, the whole thing bends over, and Charlie Brown is shocked that he has killed it and says that everything he touches gets ruined. However, the rest of the gang comes to fix his tree with Linus wrapping his blanket around the tree and everyone else placing the remaining decorations from Snoopy's doghouse to the tree, much to Charlie Brown's surprise, and then singing "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" along with him. Production and reception Bringing the Peanuts characters to television was not an easy task. The production was done on a low budget, resulting in a somewhat choppy animation style and, from a technical standpoint, poorly mixed sound. With the exception of the actors who voiced Charlie Brown ( ), Linus (Christopher Shea), and Lucy ( ), none of the children had any experience doing voice work. CBS' network executives were not at all keen on several aspects of the show, forcing Schulz and Melendez to wage some serious battles to preserve their vision. Among them, the executives had problems with the scene with Linus reciting the story of the birth of Christ from the Gospel of Luke, because they assumed that viewers would not want to sit through passages of the King James Version of the Bible. However, Charles Schulz insisted on keeping this scene in, remarking, "If we don't tell the true meaning of Christmas, who will?" (It could also be worth noting that Linus's recitation was incorporated in such a way that it forms the climax of the special, thus making it impossible to successfully edit out.) The executives also disliked the absence of a laugh track, the use of children doing the voice acting, and the jazz soundtrack by Vince Guaraldi (which they thought would not work well for a children's program). When executives saw the final product, they were horrified and believed the special would be a complete flop. CBS programmers were equally pessimistic, informing the production team, "We will, of course, air it next week, but I'm afraid we won't be ordering any more." Mendelson and Melendez said to themselves, "We've just ruined Charlie Brown." To the surprise of both the producers and the executives, the premiere of A Charlie Brown Christmas was the second-highest rated program of the week, reaching well over 15 million homes. Second only to , the special was watched by more people watched that week than Lucille Ball, , , and .A Charlie Brown Christmas: The Making of a Tradition, by with reminiscences by . 2000, HarperCollins Publishers Inc. The book's information is quoting an Advertising Age top ten list from January 10, 1966. In the following years, A Charlie Brown Christmas reached an even larger audience. Two airings of the special appear on the "All-Time Top 10 Christmas Ratings" list -- 1967, which got a 34.3, and 1969, which got a 34.8 rating. The only other shows rated higher than the 1969 Charlie Brown Christmas are the annual Bob Hope Christmas Specials, a popular tradition in the late 60s and early 70s.A Charlie Brown Christmas: The Making of a Tradition, by with reminiscences by . 2000, HarperCollins Publishers Inc. Broadcast history and availability held broadcast rights to the special from 1965 until 2000. Afterwards, ABC took over broadcast rights to this and other Peanuts animated holiday specials (including the traditional special, ) in 2001. To allow the full special to play, ABC's broadcasts of the special usually run for an hour-length slot, with Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales, which premiered in 2002, filling out the rest of the hour. Prior to the later special being made, the ABC broadcasts in 2001 instead had a "making of" documentary accompanying the original special. The Making of A Charlie Brown Christmas, curiously, has not accompanied the original special on any video release, instead appearing as a bonus feature on Paramount's DVD release of I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown. The 2015 broadcast, in honor of the special's 50th anniversary, was preceded by a retrospective special titled It's Your 50th Christmas, Charlie Brown, hosted by . The documentary featured performances of various Peanuts songs by , , , , (who had played Sally in the 1999 Broadway revival of and provided the vocal effects of Fifi in ), , and the All-American Boys Chorus. It also included interviews with the cast and crew members (including one with , who voiced Sally in 1984 and 1985) and montages of clips from later Peanuts cartoons (originally used in the 1990 anniversary special You Don't Look 40, Charlie Brown). Home video releases The special was first released to home video by Hi-Top Video in 1984. It was released on VHS again in 1990, this time being sold exclusively at gas stations. The special was released on VHS once again when acquired the video rights to the Peanuts cartoons in 1994. Paramount reissued the tape two years later, this time in a plastic case. At the same time, they also released it to Laserdisc; this release also included the non-holiday Peanuts special . Paramount later released the special on DVD in 2000, where it was accompanied by It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown. This DVD was also sold in a box set alongside Paramount's DVD releases of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown and . Following 's acquisition of the video rights to the Peanuts specials, a "Remastered Deluxe Edition" DVD was released on September 23, 2008, again with It's Christmastime Again as a bonus special, but also with a new behind-the-scenes featurette. Like Paramount, Warner Home Video also included the DVD in a box set with their own DVDs of the Halloween and Thanksgiving specials. A year later, Warner released a Blu-ray of the special, containing the same content as the DVD. Warner Home Video also included the special in the 2-disc Peanuts 1960s Collection DVD set, released on July 7, 2009. The special was released on DVD again, this time with a "50th Anniversary Edition" label, on December 2, 2014 (a full year before the special's actual 50th anniversary). An Ultra HD Blu-ray version was made available as part of a box set with the Halloween and Thanksgiving specials on October 10, 2017, and then released individually on October 24th; this release included the contents of Warner's previous releases and also added in a third special, . The following year, a new "Special Edition" Blu-ray release (of the non-Ultra HD variety), containing the contents from the Ultra HD release, was made available exclusively at stores. This Blu-ray became available at general retailers on September 10, 2019. Outside of physical media, Warner also made the special available as an and digital download, again accompanied by It's Christmastime Again and It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown. CharlieBrownXmasVHS 1984.jpg| CharlieBrownXmasVHS 1991.jpg| CharlieBrownXmasVHS 1994.jpg| CharlieBrownXmasVHS 1996.jpg| CharlieBrownXmasLaserdisc.jpg| CharlieBrownXmasDVD 2000.jpg| CharlieBrownXmasDVD 2008.jpg| CharlieBrownXmasBluray.jpg| CharlieBrownChristmas 50thAnniversaryDVD.jpg| ACharlieBrownChristmas 4KUHD.jpg| Charlie Brown Christmas Bluray 2018.jpg| Edits The special has not been shown in its full original form since the 1960s, due to having to cut out plugs for the special's original sponsor, Coca-Cola. In the original airing, immediately following Charlie Brown crashing into the tree during the opening sequence, Snoopy then tosses Linus at a sign that says "Brought to you by the people in your town who bottle Coca-Cola" (an alternate take, in which the sign instead says "DANGER", was made and used in early promos advertising the special, but it is unknown what happened to this versionPlatypus Comix: Rarest Moments From Your Favorite Shows), and the end credits used to close with a subtitle reading "Merry Christmas from your local Coca-Cola bottler." In addition to the Coca-Cola sponsor tags being removed, several other edits were made to the special that have remained in all subsequent broadcasts and releases: * Some background music and sound effects that were previously missing were added in. Some shots were also slightly extended for better timing (such as Lucy noticing Snoopy mocking her, and Charlie Brown's reaction to the decorated tree). * Snoopy decorating his doghouse was originally accompanied by the instrumental to "Christmas Time is Here"; in the revised version, it was replaced by the "Surfin' Snoopy" music (originally used in ), and more sounds were added in for Snoopy putting up his decorations. Also, in the original version, Charlie Brown reading the flier for the decorating contest did not include the phrase "Spectacular super-colossal neighborhood Christmas lights-and-display contest," resulting in him awkwardly pausing for a few seconds before giving his reaction. For the revised version, new dialogue of him reading the full flier text was spliced in (including a new recording of his reaction to the contest). * When the kids applaud for Charlie Brown when he arrives at the auditorium, Snoopy's howling is longer and more high pitched in the revised version. * In the original version, the camera was not zoomed in on Lucy's hand showing her "five good reasons" when ordering Linus to memorize his script. * The iconic shot of the kids dancing to "Linus and Lucy" was repeated two more times in the original version. For the revised version, the third occurrence (when Charlie Brown tells Schroeder to "set the mood for the first scene") was replaced with a new close-up shot of Schroeder playing his piano, while the fourth occurrence (after Charlie Brown calls, "Places! Action!") was replaced with some new animation of the kids dancing to the music. * In the original version, the camera was zoomed out too far during the shot of Frieda complaining about having to work with Pig-pen, and again in the shot of Charlie Brown picking up the megaphone. * When Snoopy shows off his "lunch break" tricks, it was accompanied by a different set of sound effects, and his dinner bowl was white instead of red. * An animation error where Charlie Brown's nose disappeared (during Lucy asking, "Look, Charlie Brown, what do you want?") was fixed. * Linus tapping his fist against one of the aluminum trees was a gag added in the revised version. * When Charlie Brown and Linus find the small baby tree, Linus' remark ("Gee, do they still make wooden Christmas trees?") was made onscreen in the revised version. * The last shot of Linus' bible quotation was reanimated and slightly extended, though oddly creating a continuity error in that he is holding his blanket in the shot, right before picking it up off the ground in the very next shot. * In the revised version, a commercial fade-out was placed right before the scene of Charlie Brown finding out that Snoopy's doghouse won first prize in the decorating contest (in the original version, there was simply a cut to that scene from the previous one). Also, Charlie Brown's reaction to seeing the first-place ribbon was reanimated. * A brief pause when the kids decorate the tree was removed. * When the kids show Charlie Brown the decorated tree and begin to sing "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" at the end, Snoopy appears to be moving his mouth to the words along with them and Charlie Brown's face turns red (as if he's blushing) right before he joins in the song. Both of these oddities were fixed in the revised cut. From the 1970s through 1996, subsequent broadcasts cut out the scene where Patty and Linus catch snowflakes on their tongues, and then Lucy, Schroeder, Charlie Brown and Linus throw snowballs at a tin can on a fence. This scene was reinstated in the 1990 VHS release (and all subsequent video releases) and later returned to the televised broadcasts in 1997. In 2009 and 2011, ABC aired a shortened version of A Charlie Brown Christmas alongside the premieres of the Prep & Landing specials, with the unedited version (and Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales) airing a week later. In addition to again removing the above-mentioned scene with the kids catching snowflakes on their tongues and throwing snowballs at the can, these particular broadcasts also had the following scenes cut: * Charlie Brown passing by Pig-Pen building a snowman and Snoopy eating a stack of bones while reading a newspaper on top of his doghouse. * Sally asking Charlie Brown to help her write a letter to Santa Claus. * Shermy's only line after being informed by Lucy that he will be playing a shepherd. * Lucy asking Schroeder to play a simple version of "Jingle Bells", only to hear him play three versions of it (conventional piano, Hammond organ, and toy piano on one finger). Songs A Charlie Brown Christmas features original music written by , and performed by his jazz trio. *"Christmas Time is Here" *"Linus and Lucy" *"Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" A soundtrack album of the special's musical score was released in 1965 by , which was a well-known jazz label, and Guaraldi's home label at the time. The album became an instant classic, and remains available to this day. A single of "Christmas Time is Here", backed with "What Child is This", was also released. In addition to the score album, in 1977 Charlie Brown Records (distributed by ) released a book and record set, with a catalogue number of 3701, containing an LP of the special's entire soundtrack (with some very minor cuts), including songs, dialogue, and sound effects. It also included a 12-page booklet with pictures from the special. Charlie Brown Records also released a condensed version of the special's story on a 7" 33 1/3 RPM book and record set, with a catalogue number of 401. Parts of the special's score - specifically, "Christmas Time is Here", "Christmas is Coming", and "Skating" - were rearranged by for the score to in 2015. The original "Christmas Time is Here" song and the original "Skating" music piece also appear on the movie's soundtrack. Trivia *Aluminum Christmas trees, like the kind Lucy recommends Charlie Brown getting, were a real-life holiday decoration that were popular at the time this special aired, though they were artificial trees with metallic needles rather than the hollow metal cones in the tree lot that Charlie Brown and Linus visit. They became a lot less popular after the advent of this special, to the point that younger viewers would likely think they were something made up for the story (to the point that TV Tropes' page about this trope is named after the line). Artificial trees nowadays are made to look closer to real trees, with only the "trunks" being made of any kind of metal. *Christopher Shea, who voiced Linus, would star in the first Christmas episode of , "Christmas And The Hard Luck Kid", broadcast a year later. *In a real-life version of life imitating art, because of budget cuts, the city of Concord, California had a "Charlie Brown Christmas Tree" for the 2009 holiday season in the city's Todos Santos Plaza.City Opts for "Charlie Brown Christmas Tree", KTVU.com, December 4, 2009; retrieved December 13, 2009 References in other media *A Charlie Brown-like Christmas tree makes an appearance on the set of the Joker's TV special in the ''Batman: The Animated Series'' episode "Christmas With the Joker". *During the song at the end of the episode "It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special", the line "If your Christmas tree's pathetic" is illustrated by a shot of Buster and Babs, drawn to look like Charlie Brown and Lucy, coming upon a tree like the one in the special, which then crumbles. *In the episode "Xmas Story", a group of kids appear skating similar to the opening scene, right before Bender, having just fallen off a cliff, crashes through the ice and causes them to fall into the water. *In two of the segments produced for A Very Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Holiday Special, characters from , , , , , and are shown mimicking the dancing scene and the closing scene. *At the end of "A Johnny Bravo Christmas", Johnny and some of his party guests are shown mimicking the Peanuts gang's dancing moves. *The strip published on December 20, 2001, has Peter watching the special on TV as an excuse to not do his homework. Andy makes him go do his homework anyway, though, because they have the special on videotape. **The Sunday strip published on December 17, 2006, has Roger trying to find a Christmas tree, but all the ones at the lot are already sold. He then sees a little tree that hasn't been sold. The last panel shows him screaming in despair when he finds Linus and Charlie Brown walking away with the tree (which looks just like the one from the special). *From 2002 through 2005, Nickelodeon ran a series of vignettes every Christmas, one of them a parody of A Charlie Brown Christmas starring the characters from . Titled "A Chuckie Finster Christmas, Channukah, Kwaanza, Winter Solstice", the spot features Chuckie taking the role of Charlie Brown and Tommy taking the role of Linus later attempts Linus's recitation of Luke 2:8-14 in The Bible, prompting Angelica to scream "You blockhead! It's about the presents! Lots and lots of presents!", which the rest of the babies agree on. *In episode "Party at Neutron's", three of the kids at Jimmy Neutron's party can be seen imitating the dancing scene, with the background music played during that moment sounding almost similar to "Linus and Lucy". The same dance is seen at the end of "The Eggpire Strikes Back". *In movie Channel Chasers, Charlie Brown's Christmas tree can be seen in the world of the Christmas special that Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda briefly visit. *In the episode "A Very Possible Christmas", after Ron foils his plans, Dr. Drakken yells out "All I want is what's coming to me! All I want is my fair share!" *''The Simpsons'' made the following references to the special: **"Treehouse of Horror IV" ends with the cast humming "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" in the same way the kids did at the end of this special (complete with snow and Santa's Little Helper dancing like Snoopy). **Similarly, the Christmas episode "'Tis the Fifteenth Season" ends with the cast singing "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" in the same manner as the ending to A Charlie Brown Christmas. **A later Halloween episode, "Treehouse of Horror IXX", features a imitation of the dancing scene in the segment "It's the Grand Pumpkin, Milhouse!" (which itself is a parody of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown). **The episode "Donnie Fatso", had Charlie Brown's Christmas tree make a cameo as Nelson Muntz's Christmas tree in the opening sequence's couch gag. *The Internet cartoon has made several references to the special, among other Peanuts references. A Holiday Greeting, for instance, features trying to sing "O Holy Night" in an auditorium identical to the one seen in the special. *The Christmas episode, "A Lost Claus", uses a jazz musical style in the soundtrack similar to this special. It also features a cameo appearance by Snoopy's decorated doghouse and Charlie Brown's Christmas tree. *A deleted scene from Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas shows a young Daffy Duck trying unsuccessfully to hang an ornament on a Christmas tree resembling Charlie Brown's. *At the beginning of the episode "The Most Adequate Christmas Ever", Haley states "I picked up all the Charlie Brown holiday specials, from the very first one where he learns the true meaning of Christmas to the one from the '80s where he meets the kid with AIDs." (The latter description is probably a reference to the 1990 Peanuts special , which featured a character with leukemia and was partially set during Christmastime.) *In the episode "O' Figgity Fig Tree", there is a parody of the dance scene of the special. Also, in "A Great and Grumpy Holiday", Wubbzy goes past the tree from the special while looking for a tree to put in Wuzzleburg Square (and muttering "Oh, good grief" in response). *The end credits of Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! has a shot with Phineas, Ferb, and their friends mimicking the dancing scene. *During the opening theme to , in the line "Fanboy, Chum Chum, come on everybody, sing," Chum Chum does the same dance that 3 and 4 do. *Charlie Brown's Christmas tree can be seen in the background of Magee's office in Prep & Landing and Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice. *In the episode "iChristmas", Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer hum "Hark, the Herald Angels Sing", similar to the scene where the kids hum the song. Carly also says Linus and Lucy's comments on the tree. *Charlie Brown's Christmas tree appears in the title card for the episode "Merry Fishmas, Milo". *In the episode "Poll Position", the scene with Gunther's speech about how class elections work is done similar to the scene with Linus' speech. *The episode "Deception" ends with a recording of the song "Christmas Time is Here" from the special, even though it has very little to do with Christmas. *The episode "Good Ol' Johnny Test" was a direct parody of the special. *'' , which has referenced ''Peanuts several times, has naturally made specific references to this special: **At the beginning of "Two Boys and a Baby", Lincoln does the same dance that "5" does. **In "Snow Bored", the shot of Lincoln crashing his sled into a tree mimics the title card shot. **In "Homespun", in a flashback where Lynn Loud Sr. tries to fix the TV antenna, a scene resembling Charlie Brown and Linus at the brick wall in the special's opening sequence appears on the family's TV. * The RWBY Chibi episode "Nondescript Holiday Spectacular" would have Team JNPR attempt to parody this special, only to realize that they're at the tail end of a How the Grinch Stole Christmas! parody too late. * In the episode "Plankton's Old Chum", when Plankton asks "Isn't there anyone that knows the true meaning of Chum Day?", SpongeBob attempts to explain it in a manner resembling Linus' speech. * In the opening sequence of the episode "Green Christmas", Bill, Tilly, Cricket, and Nancy briefly imitate the dancing scene. Charlie_Brown's_tree_in_Christmas_with_the_Joker.jpg|"Christmas With the Joker" TTALooksLikePeanuts.jpg|"It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special" CBSkatingSceneInFuturama.jpg|"Xmas Story" Johnnybravochristmas4.png|"A Johnny Bravo Christmas" ChuckieBrickWall.jpg|''A Chuckie Finster Christmas, Channukah, Kwaanza, Winter Solstice'' Claus-0071.jpg|"A Lost Claus" Young Daffy with Charlie Brown's Christmas tree.jpg|''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' DancingPeanutsStyle.png|''Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!'' CharliesTreeInMageesOffice.jpg|''Prep & Landing'' Title-MerryFishmasMilo.jpg|"Merry Fishmas, Milo" Greens_dancing_like_Peanuts_characters.jpg|"Green Christmas" Cast Note: 3, 4, and 5 appear, but do not have speaking roles. Gallery Screenshots Song-ChristmastimeIsHere.jpg|The kids ice-skating at the start of the special. charlie-brown-christmas-3.jpg|Snoopy grabs Linus' blanket... 03-charlie-brown-linus-snoopy.jpg|...and ends up grabbing Charlie Brown with it. Pig-pen's snowman.jpg|Pig-Pen making a snowman. Snoopy reading the newspaper.jpg|Charlie Brown passes by Snoopy reading the newspaper. Kids throw snowballs at can.jpg|The kids throwing snowballs at a can on the fence. Lucy's psychiatry booth.jpg|Lucy asks Charlie Brown to pay in advance for her advice. Snoopy_decorating_his_doghouse.jpg|Snoopy decorating his doghouse. Charlie Brown has to transcribe Sally's letter to Santa.jpg|Charlie Brown has to transcribe Sally's letter to Santa. Charlie_Brown_Christmas_Screenshot_0274.jpg|"Man's best friend." Charlie Brown giving instructions.jpg|Charlie Brown giving out his stage directions. Snoopy doing his vulture impression.jpg|Snoopy does his impression of a vulture. Lucy_giving_Linus_his_script.jpg|"Linus, you've got to get rid of that stupid blanket!" Lucy_wants_an_aluminum_tree.jpg|"Get the biggest aluminum tree you can find, Charlie Brown! Maybe painted pink!" Charlie and Linus arrive at the Christmas tree lot.jpg|Charlie Brown and Linus arrive at the Christmas tree lot. Snoopy dancing to Schroeder's piano.jpg|Snoopy dances to Schroeder playing "Linus and Lucy". The kids laugh at the tree.jpg|The kids laugh at the tree Charlie Brown picked out. Isn't there anyone who knows what Christmas is about.jpg|"Isn't there anyone who knows what Christmas is all about?!" Linus finishing up his speech.jpg|Linus makes his speech. charlie_brown_christmas_screenshot_0671.jpg|Outside, Charlie Brown reflects on Linus' quotation. Charlie Brown puts the ornament on the tree.jpg|Charlie Brown puts an ornament on the tree... But it weighs the tree down.jpg|...but it weighs it down. It just needs a little love.jpg|"Maybe it just needs a little love." Charlie Brown sees the newly-decorated tree.jpg|Charlie Brown sees the newly-decorated tree. Clips A Charlie Brown Christmas - Opening|The Opening A Charlie Brown Christmas - Snowflakes|Catching snowflakes A Charlie Brown Christmas - Clip|Lucy's advice A Charlie Brown Christmas - Play|Charlie Brown arrives at the auditorium A Charlie Brown Christmas - Scripts|Giving out scripts A Charlie Brown Christmas - Christmas Tree|Finding a Christmas tree A Charlie Brown Christmas - True Meaning|The true meaning of Christmas References See also * 40 Years: A Charlie Brown Christmas - an album released for the special's 40th anniversary External links * * * * *[http://a.abc.com/specials/charliebrownxmas/ Archived ABC Feature Page for A Charlie Brown Christmas] Category:Specials Category:Originally aired on CBS Category:1965 releases Category:Based on comic strips Category:Award winners Category:Iconix Brand Group Category:Warner Home Entertainment